Mold bases of the type used in injection molding and the like are, for all practical purposes, large solid blocks of steel or other heavy metals. The manipulation of such mold bases when molds have to be changed or adjusted or otherwise operated on away from the machinery on which they are mounted for use is a difficult procedure which is dangerous for the workmen involved. Because of their immense weight, the mold bases pose a substantial threat to workmen. Movements and manipulations which would be simple for much lighter equipment are complicated and dangerous for heavy mold bases. Even a simple movement, such as turning the mold base 90.degree. from one side to an adjacent side is often considered a major operation.
Such heavy mold bases have been moved using crude procedures involving the manipulation of overhead cranes and large timbers which are used to support the mold bases on a work table. These procedures are unsatisfactory since they require excessive balancing, support shifting and a high degree of coordination between the operator of a overhead crane and those workmen pushing the mold base and manipulating the support timbers or the like.
In response to this problem, complex equipment has been developed for supporting and turning heavy mold bases. However, the complexity and high cost of such devices are major negative factors preventing widespread use of such equipment.